


Insecurity

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Overwatch One-Shots Collection [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demons, Emotions, F/M, Hotels, Kissing, Light Angst, Men Crying, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Reveal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Hanzo and you have been partners for a long time now, but he has a secret that he's been keeping from you...that is until you happen to walk into his room one night without his consent.





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southwind_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southwind_Dragon/gifts).



> I've decided to start gifting one-shot works to the people who have been extremely loyal followers, and I consistently see commenting, liking, or bookmarking my stuff. This one goes out to Southwind_Dragon who has been following a majority of my stories that include Hanzo in them, so I decided to gift this to them (I am sorry I don't know your gender or what you identify as ;-;).
> 
> Enjoy~!

You yawned as you trekked down the dirt path. “Hanzo, can we take a rest soon? I’m going to die,” you whined and the man in front of you snorted in response.

 

“You won’t  _ die _ , (y/n). Stop being so dramatic,” he scolded. “And we’re almost at the next inn. Trust me, I want to get there soon as well.”

 

You could only groan in response. You’d expected such a response from your partner. You’d known Hanzo for a year now, and he’d always had this type of attitude. You’d complain, and he’d scold you like a child. It was an interesting dynamic, and you were personally surprised he continued to tolerate such childish behavior. Maybe it was because no matter what you had his back and vice versa.

 

You continued to drag your feet after the archer as you two neared your destination. Your mind was lost in the idea of a warm shower and a comfy bed that you could sleep in. Hell, just the idea of getting off your feet was enough to quiet you for a while. If only someone could massage your tired muscles too, but you knew not to try asking Hanzo to do such a thing. You didn’t need more of his ridiculous scolding, or his disapproving looks. “We’re here,” he said suddenly, and you looked up to realize you’d stopped before a cozy looking inn. You heaved a heavy sigh of relief which made him give you a sidelong glance before you entered together.

 

\--

 

You normally didn’t have problems sleeping, but tonight you were. You were restless. You felt like something was wrong...something just felt off. Maybe it was the storm outside keeping you awake, or the heater that was making a racket. You weren’t sure,but you found yourself unable to rest, and you decided to see if your partner was still up. 

 

Normally you let Hanzo alone at night, and he did the same to you, but you found yourself searching for companionship now. Your feet carried you from your room to his door. You were hesitant, worried he was already sleeping. What if you woke him? You didn’t want an angry Shimada on your hands as a result, but you had no choice. It was that or go out without telling him, and he would have your head for that. You took a deep breath and knocked.

 

You got no response. You knocked again. Still nothing. You felt uneasy as you tried a third time to be greeted with silence. Worry filled your chest. What if he had been killed by someone looking for his bounty? The idea made you try opening the door. It was unlocked and swung open with ease as you stepped inside the dark room. “Hanzo?” you called softly as you let the door shut behind you.

 

“Get out…” came a soft his, and you recognized it as his.

 

“Hanzo, I just want to know you’re alright,” you argued walking further inside.

 

“I said….get out,” he growled.

 

“Why what’s-”

 

You cut off as you were grabbed by the shoulder from behind before you were slammed into the wall. You gasped as the air was forced from your lungs, and you were pinned to the wall. You wheezed as you blinked and were met with seeing Hanzo’s chest. However, something was off...his skin seemed darker? Or maybe you were just tired and the lack of light was giving it that ashen gray look. Your eyes moved upwards to his face, and you froze at the sight, aching back forgotten. 

 

You were faced with Hanzo, but he was off...he looked like a  _ demon _ . Like he was from those tales he occasionally shared with you from his heritage about demons and onis in his culture. His amber eyes were non-existent, replaced with pure whiteness, and he had horns protruding from his forehead. Red markings stood out against the skin that you now confirmed had changed color, and he looked  _ livid _ which made him all the more terrifying. “I told you to get out,” he growled, and you noted his now sharpened canines.

 

“Hanzo why…” you asked, but your mouth felt dry as an arid desert. You swallowed before continuing, “Wh...What happened? Why…?”

 

“It is none of your concern,” he growled, and you flinched at how his voice sounded. Deep, demonic... _ sexy _ .

 

“It is my concern, you’re my partner,” you argued.

 

“ _ Your partner _ ? After seeing me as this...this  _ monster _ ? No...you’ll disappear just like they all do,” he growled as he pulled away to go sit on his bed.

 

“You aren’t a monster, Hanzo,” you argued as you went and sat beside him. “You’re a man with problems just like everyone else. Yours are just bigger than some other people’s.”

 

“You’re wrong, I’m not a man...not even human…”

 

“If you were a monster, Hanzo, would I do this?” you asked before taking his face in your hands and kissing him as your eyes shut tight.

 

He stiffened against you, but he slowly relaxed as his surprise dissipated. His lips felt as cold as ice. They weren’t at all as welcoming as they thought they’d be, but then again, you’d never seen him in this form. You were caught off guard as he wrapped his cold arms around you and pulled you against him like he were caressing a lover. 

 

He slowly eased your lips apart with his tongue, letting it slip inside, and you felt it’s strange forked-like shape. It reminded you of a dragon’s tongue, like the stories he’d told you of descriptions of the ancient dragons of his clan.  You moaned softly, and he pulled away instantly. “I-I’m sorry...I lost control I-” he cut off as you opened your eyes to meet his gaze.

 

“Hanzo...it’s okay,” you said. “I love you, no matter what form you have I won’t stop loving you. I love you for  _ you _ , Hanzo, and I don’t see a monster...I see a strong Shimada who deserves happiness regardless of his mistakes.”

 

“(Y/n)...I…” he whispered in shock before processed what you’d said.

 

Tears formed in his eyes before his head fell forward to rest on your shoulder as he cried softly. You frowned, wrapping your arms around him as your one hand ran through his jet black hair comfortingly. You hushed him softly, silently promising to never leave his side for he was the man who’d stolen your heart, and you were his anchor holding him together.


End file.
